En piezas
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Peter debió haber sabido que de alguna u otra manera, él terminaría así, dándole la razón al antihéroe que literalmente le mato y lo llevo directo al infierno, solo porque pensaba que era una mala persona para Spiderman, debió de haber visto las señales, los pequeños reclamos.


∞ **Título** : "En piezas"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **N/A** Ni Spider Man ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL. _**Este fic participa en el Reto especial "¡Navidad está aquí! 2.0" del Foro La Torre Stark**_ _ **"**_

∞ **Resumen:** Peter debió haber sabido que de alguna u otra manera, él terminaría así, dándole la razón al antihéroe que literalmente le mato y lo llevo directo al infierno, solo porque pensaba que era una mala persona para Spiderman, debió de haber visto las señales, los pequeños reclamos

∞ **Advertencias:** Mención de spoiler del comic Spiderman/Deadpool issus 7

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Capítulo único.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Peter debió haber sabido que de alguna u otra manera, él terminaría así, dándole la razón al antihéroe que literalmente le mato y lo llevo directo al infierno, solo porque pensaba que era una mala persona para Spiderman, debió de haber visto las señales, los pequeños reclamos.

"No sé si Parker es tu mejor amigo, tu ídolo o tu novio, pero él no es lo que piensas"

Peter de verdad quiere reír, porque no hay forma en el mundo que Wade odie su verdadera identidad pero quiera meter las manos dentro de su traje cuando se trata del héroe arácnido de Nueva York.

Hay un problema de comunicación, eso es seguro, pero no es como que él haya comprado tampoco la campaña de Deadpool sobre ser bueno, una regeneración con el único hombre intachable que el mercenario conoce, como un extranjero blanco yendo directo hasta el Tíbet para encontrar la serenidad y alcanzar el séptimo sentido. Solo que, bueno, Peter no es tan honorable como quisiera, porque vamos, hasta él ha querido usar sus armas una o dos vece contra la mujer de trámites burocráticos y con su operadora de su telefónica.

Peter es humano, así que es difícil mantenerse siempre en línea como el capitán, cuando incluso Tony lo ha tomado bajo su tutela y ha terminado corrompiéndose un poquito junto al filántropo multi millonario.

La cuestión, en si, es que ahora está ahí, en la azotea de un edifico como cualquier otra noche, alerta de alguna zona especialmente peligrosa, la alteración a su rutina, no está solo, tiene a Deadpool recién divorciado y con una botella grafica de whisky barato, mala música de una radio vieja y está nevando, como jodidamente intenso, menos cinco grados, congelándole el culo y él no puede lidiar con toda la diarrea verbal que en este momento Wade tiene en su ataque de ebria sinceridad.

— ¿Es por la cara cierto? —. Wade pregunta, señalándose a sí mismo. —Siempre pensé que ella tenía un fetiche raro con mis cicatrices y ahora estoy completamente seguro de ello.

Peter pone sus ojos en blanco, porque desde que Wade fue al infierno y se enfrentó a la muerte para tenerlo de regreso, además de ganarse un poco de confianza en su campaña de buen héroe, regreso con la piel lisa de un bebé y un cabello ridículamente perfecto que incluso Jennifer Anniston envidiaría, al parecer eso no fue de la gracia de su ex esposa súcubo, princesa de un anillo de inframundo.

Ella es un demonio, así que por supuesto debe de tener algún fetiche extraño y desagradable, pero Peter no va juzgarla, ella no le ha hecho nada malo, además de apartemente aliarse con Drácula y tratar de hacer caer en la noche eterna al mundo, lo mismo de todos los días, nada personal.

—Deadpool, ¿podrías dejar de llorar sobre mi traje? —. Peter trata de no oírse fastidiado, porque vamos, Wade acaba de ser botado, y él por mucho que deteste la mayoría de habladuría del rubio, tiene un poco de sentimientos, que no es de palo. Wade sube su nariz ruidosamente, Peter le pasa un pañuelo.

Ambos etas sentados sobre el alfeizar del techo, sus piernas colgando al vacío, un par de hotdogs a medio comer y el olor del alcohol atrapado en el aliento de Wade. Peter de verdad quiso rechazarlo, dejar esa conversación para después, porque hay una araña mutante perturbada suelta por la ciudad y joder, que año nuevo está a un par de días y tiene la fiesta de la compañía encima, así que ser el hombro en que llorar por una ruptura le está poniendo de los nervios. Más de lo que debería si es honesto, cuando admite internamente que es un alivio que Wade ya no este relacionados con demonios de las sombras, porque tiene una hija pequeña que proteger, obviamente nada que ver con ninguna alteración en su corazón ni los pensamientos subsecuentes en torno al cuerpo musculoso del mercenario que no había apreciado tanto antes.

—Hey, redes, ¿sigues estando en la zona ilegal? —. Deadpool pregunta bajito, usando el pañuelo dado para limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos hinchados, Wade ni siquiera recordaba lo que era eso, sentir esa pequeña inflación como ojeras permanentes o que la nariz se pique como rozadura de pañal por las veces que ha tenido que sonarla.

— ¿Qué? —. Peter chilla, poniéndose tenso ante el cambio abrupto de conversación, porque por favor hay que regresar al desastre amoroso que el súcubo ha dejado y no al acoso de años que Wade he tenido con él desde que lo conoció. Zona segura, de nuevo a la zona segura.

—Stark lo dijo, hace un par de años, ya sabes, antes de que desaparecieras del mapa, sobre que eras solo un niño, así que eso obviamente te hace un adolescente ilegal en casi todo el mundo, excepto Texas, ahí puedes casarte a los 14 años si tus padres te dejan.

—No voy a contestar eso, además como sabes lo que Tony dijo de mí.

— ¿Tony? Enserio Spidey, pensé que había una cosa rara de idolatría que te hacía llamarlo señor Stark.

—Deadpool

—No, enserio baby boy, no está ayudando a mi roto corazón llamando familiarmente a otros en este momento.

—Diablos si lo hago.

—Venga Baby boy, ten compasión de este miserable ex mercenario y ahora un ex esposo que incrementa las estadísticas de divorcios estadounidenses.

—Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando ahora —. Peter se sacude, porque Wade no abandonado su hombro en ningún momento, sigue ahí, recostado, como una piedra inmovible de una antigua civilización, echando raíces en su lugar favorito que le está entumiendo el cuello a como corren los minutos, tensándolo más y más con la conversación sin sentido. Porque no, él no quiere entender la insinuación a eso, muchas gracias.

—Con un demonio que lo sabes, tu siempre lo sabes todo, eres súper inteligente, y todo el mundo lo sabe. Así que entiendes mis conqueteos.

—Pensé que estabas lamentándote pro ser botado, no que estarías tratado con esos coqueteos en estos momentos.

—Aja, lo sabía —. Deadpool truena, separándose para ponerse recto, tan alto como es, Spiderman gira para mirarlo sintiéndose atrapado de esa mala forma en la que tu madre te encuentra robando galletas de la cocina —. Tu solo pretendías no darte cuenta.

—Y yo repito, ¿Qué no se supone que está llorando tu corazón roto?

—Tengo un efecto de curación altamente efectivo, démosle gracias a garritas de acero por eso. Pero ese baby boy, no es el punto, no trates de cambiar la charla aquí.

—No lo estoy haciendo, eres tu quien está llevando esto a un lugar extraño y yo no voy a ser párete de ello.

—Pero Spiderman, tú ya lo eres.

Deadpool dice, con su máscara en la mano y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que parece haber borrado todo el dolor de su perdida mágicamente, una cura milagrosa. Peter solo se siente más y más tenso. Tiene que largarse de ahí de inmediato.

—No huyas redes, esto se está volviendo un cliché —. Deadpool pone una mano sobre su brazo para evitar la maniobra, Peter maldice entre diente, la sonrisa de Wade se enancha —. Quedan solo dos días para que el año se acabe, deberíamos de hacer eso de Sumer Hill, ya sabes, pero sin que tú seas la perra protagonista que me deja al final porque eso ya me ha pasado.

—Deadpool no creo que…

— ¿Esto sea una buena idea? —. Deadpool pregunta señalándolos a ambos —. Yo tampoco lo creo, no ahora por lo menos. Pero eres como mi Wendy de los años maravillosos, siempre vuelvo a ti.

Peter piensa en Mary Jane, en Gwen e incluso un poco en Harry, en sus relaciones fallidas, siempre rompiéndose, ensuciándose, muriendo, siendo usadas en su contra. Sabe que Wade es un material completamente distinto, que puede defenderse a sí mismo, pero es un asesino. No quiere volver a intentarlo. No tras su fallo con Felicia y su cleptomanía incontrolable, la mezcla de un villano/ anti héroe con él nunca ha resultado bien. Joder, ni siquiera con las buenas personas, todo ha sido un puto desastre. Así que asiente despacio, rígido, porque no, eso no es una buena idea, pero tiene que darle puntos a Wade sobre su confesión, ni siquiera él tiene esa habilidad de rápida respuesta emocional.

—No tienes que decirme nada —. Wade ríe —. Esto es tonto, solo creí que sería bueno sacarlo de mi sistema, ya sabe, renovación de año nuevo y propósitos.

Peter lo mira levantarse, no se ha movido de su propio lugar, y de pronto siente el vacío, esa calidez apretándose en su costado del lado izquierdo ya no está, y el frio de repente se siente más filoso, más dañino.

—Ya casi es hora de que Ellie Billy duerma, gracias por el trago Redes.

Wade le da una sonrisa torcida, no le llega a los ojos y a Peter se le hunde el corazón y le caí en su estómago, maldición, esto no debería de estar pasando.

La máscara vuelve al rostro de Deadpool y da un paso hacia el vacío y cae. Peter no parpadea cuando escucha las katanas sobre el cemento del edificio y luego nada. Se ha ido.

Peter se obliga a sí mismo a no seguirlo.

…

…

…

Peter sale al balcón justo cuando uno de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D se siente satisfecho para dejarlo ir con la promesa de un nuevo sistema contra fuegos para su base de datos operacionales.

La medianoche ha pasado y el aire huele a pólvora quemada y la espuma del champan y la sidra se han derramado por el piso del salón. Peter ha sostenido la misma copa por más de media hora, paseándose con maestría con ella y sintiéndose un poco como Tony, sonriendo, dando rápidos saludos y escabulléndose tan pronto como puede, sin súper modelos para el cierre de la noche pero con la prensa pisándole los talones en todo momento.

El cielo parece nublado ante el humo de toda la pirotecnia y el ruido estruendoso de la música sigue en su punto más alto. Peter siente que otro año se la ha escurrido entre los dedos, mira las luces, los autos, la vida latiendo en cada parte de Nueva York, y piensa que increíblemente mañana toda la ciudad parecerá un pueblo fantasma, sin tráfico y poca gente transitando las calles, es como el mute que se necesita para que todos puedan aceptar el inicio de algo nuevo, como si enero fuera una reivindicación de oportunidades que no tomaron durante los 12 meses pasados, siempre ahí, prometiendo, y pensando, posponiendo.

Peter piensa que él es parte de toda esa vorágine de colectividad compartida, con retos y metas que realmente no puede más que poner de nuevo en una lista de cosa por hacer, porque el tiempo nunca alcanza y está en una posición que alguien más le ha otorgado.

Otto seguro pensaría que es patético, tanto poder, tantos recurso, tanta fuerza, desperdiciada en una doctrina moral que no le ha servido sino para perder todo lo que ama. Siempre quedando solo el vacío, carcomiéndole, arrastrándole.

De pronto Peter siente que no quiere terminar ni empezar de esa forma, como el dueño de industrias Parker sino como simplemente el amigable vecino Spiderman. Deja su copa sobre el balcón y regresa adentro.

…

…

…

— ¿Hotdog?

— ¿No, burrito?

— ¿Tiene picante?

—Como todo en la buena vida Redes.

Peter asiente, con la máscara a la mitad de la cara y un feo sweater de navidad encima de su traje, no va exponerse a un resfriado a estas alturas.

—Con que mi regalo ha sido un bueno ¿eh? —. Deadpool señala la prenda sin recordar que tiene una a juego y hubiera sido lindo tenerla en ese momento, sweatermate, se sienta a un lado de él, tan junto como puede, para compartir la manta que absorbe el agua nieve. Da gracias al señor a eso, porque un trasero congelado es realmente molesto.

Spiderman se encoge de hombros, masticando su salchicha fría, su mirada puesta en ningún lugar.

—Venga baby boy, ¿qué clase de actitud de fiestas es esa? Incluso mi romee ciega y vieja tiene más espíritu que tú.

—Siempre lo supe

— ¿Sobre mi rommie ciega, me estas siguiendo Spidey?

—No, sobre tus sentimientos, siempre lo supe.

Wade abre la boca y después se deja caer hacia atrás, al diablo, su espalda será una tabla rígida y llena de nudos mas tarde, pero eso, simplemente es demasiado.

—Comer un burrito el último día del año mientras soy llevado a la Friendzone no era mi idea de compartir contigo Redes.

—No sé si puedo confiar en ti, no después de lo de Parker —. Dice Spiderman, calmo, como si ese no fuera un tema delicado que presiona un punto en ambos, alza su mano cuando Deadpool se incorpora para rebatir —. Ya me has dicho porque lo hiciste, y es por eso que no puedo confiar en ti.

— ¿Qué?

—Intentaste protegerme, de las cosas que yo creía, de la imagen que tengo de Parker. No puedo confiar que tomaras el camino correcto si te callas porque piensas que eso va a lastimarme.

Wade alza sus brazos al cielo, porque enserio, ¿Qué?

—Estas divorciándote de un demonio del infierno y tienes una hija escondida. S.H.I.E.L.D tiene un expediente completo sobre ti y tus crímenes y estoy seguro que tienes problemas con más de la mitad de la mafia de todo el mundo. Si alguien me lo pregunta, no eres un buen partido.

—Bien, bien, puntos por la ex esposa y los agentes de mierda, pero Ella Billy, ¿De verdad? Ella es la única jodida cosa buena que tengo.

—Lo sé. Y es tu debilidad también.

—Golpe bajo Spidey.

—Yo también solo tengo una cosa buena y no quiero que sufra. No sé si estoy listo para tener una más. Pero puedo pensarlo.

— ¿Tu, tu estas diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? ¿No estoy en coma ni ninguna cosa de esas? Porque sabes, eso me ha pasado, y no quiero que esto sea un sueño, y si lo es, por favor baby boy del sueño de la muerte déjame quedarme aquí.

Peter sonríe, chiquito, casi inexistente, pero Wade lo siente como si fuera el sol, resplandeciendo el mundo entero y siendo cálido. Lleno de vitamina D para su nueva piel de porcelana perfecta.

—No es un sueño, ahora come tu burrito, la charla se acabó.

—No, no. No puedes dejarme como final de telenovela mexica de viernes por la noche, vamos Spidey, solo dime que es cierto, que estás pensando en algo ya sabes súper película de pixar con Disney sobre nosotros dos, pero sin animales cantando, ya he tenido suficiente de animales cantando. Al menos que sea Sebastian de la sirenita, ese cangrejo tiene el ritmo en la sangre. Porque ya sabes, bajo del mar, bajo del mar…

—Wade, solo, cállate por un segundo.

—Bien, si, puedo hacer eso totalmente, cuando me digas que esto no es una jodida broma, porque amigo, estoy teniendo un infarto en este momento y mi seguro médico no puede cubrirlo.

Peter deja su hotdog, y respira hondo, porque debió de haber sabido que no sería fácil, nunca lo es.

—Sí, Wade, estoy pensando en que puede haber una oportunidad si todo lo que has dicho sobre reivindicarte es cierto. Tienes que ganar mi confianza —. Le señala, con la nariz arrugada — Así que no lo arruines.

—Oh por la santa chimichanga, esto es como, recibir la carta de aceptación de Hogwarts, quiero estar en Slytherin, porque ellos simplemente son tan cool, pero mi color es el rojo, así que creo que ser un Gryffindor también debería de estar dentro del paquete de posibilidades, pero definidamente no quiero estar en la clase de artes oscuras, esta maldita, Spidey, créeme cuando te lo digo, Snape siempre tuvo que…

—Wade —. Peter dice despacio, porque se siente raro haber entendido todas las referencias, pero no va admitirlo en voz alta —. Termina tu burrito.

Wade hace una señal de cierre sobre su boca, y luego pone una mano en el corazón. Peter ya se está arrepintiendo de todo, pero luego lo mira, con la luz de la lámpara publica recortándole el perfil, Wade parece tan etéreo, casi frágil, cabello rubio revuelto y ojos azules de cachorro. Y hay algo tibio en eso, en darse una oportunidad, en pensar en el amor y no en el género, en el simplemente fluir, existir, y creer.

Peter sonríe abiertamente, ante el la respiración dramática que da Wade, cuando pone su mano sobre la de él

Tal vez, esto pueda funcionar mejor de lo que espera.


End file.
